Questão de Respeito
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Aoshi+Misao.É tudo o que eu tenho a dizer, o resto vocês descobrem lendo.


Respeito

As mãos travessas dela percorriam os seus cabelos, faziam o contorno de seus lábios, passeavam pelas suas costas brincando com o tecido de seu kimono, ela queria descobri-lo e talvez estivesse sendo apressada demais, resolveu pará-la, gostava demais dela pra que a deixasse fazer tal coisa, primeiro teria que ter certeza de que ela não se arrependeria depois, afinal era tão frágil e inocente, com certeza não sabia direito onde essa brincadeira de exploração levava. Cessou o beijo que entorpecia os seus sentidos e parou para fitá-la, o rosto extremamente corado, o tremor das mãos agora apoiadas na sua nuca a brincar com algumas mechas de seus cabelos, não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava. 

Ao perceber a falta de reações dele, ela resolveu agir, passeou com as mãos pelo rosto dele e depois o beijou. Logo interromperam o beijo por falta de ar. Não sabia o porque de estar se comportando de tal forma, mas algo a fazia agir daquele jeito, por um momento procurou por respostas nos olhos azuis dele, mas não encontrou nada, por fim desistiu e começou a falar.

_ Aoshi o que foi? Fiz algo de errado? 

Não queria chorar mas a indiferença dele as suas perguntas, causava tal efeito nela. Sem que percebesse, se viu chorando, uma lágrima atrás da outra, os soluços aos poucos foram surgindo. Ao vê-la chorando ele acordou do seu transe, estava pensando no que dizer a ela, tinha de escolher bem as palavras, mas agora isso já não importava, tinha que resolver logo o problema do choro e o resto que ficasse pra depois.

_ Por que chora?

_ Seu silêncio, sua indiferença...

Disse ela com um fio de voz entrecortado por soluços.

_ Não é isso...

A resposta surgiu nos lábios dele como um reflexo de sua mente em sua defesa,queria ter dito algo melhor, mas de qualquer forma diante daquela colocação não tinha certeza se conseguiria, foi melhor assim, concluiu por final, esperando ouvir a voz dela novamente.

_ Sabe Aoshi... já não sei mas o que fazer para manter a sua atenção em mim, nada do que eu faço é capaz de quebrar essa barreira de gelo que existe entre nós dois, você sempre se mantém frio e alerta, diz que me ama, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que não....Acho que você não me enxerga como uma mulher, ainda sou uma menininha aos seus olhos.... você sempre tenta evitar o que eu tento fazer para me aproximar de você e te conhecer.... não são só os beijos como esses, também são os passeios, as conversas, não gosta de ficar a sós comigo... Não encontro explicações plausíveis para esse seu comportamento.

Ele escutava silencioso o que ela tinha a dizer, era o melhor naquele momento, esperou que prosseguisse. Fez-se um longo período de silêncio, tudo que se escutava era o barulho das águas que corriam velozes em um córrego próximo do local onde estavam e o cantar e bater de asas de alguns pássaros. Estavam sentados na clareira de uma floresta próxima da cidade e o sol brilhava alto no céu. 

Por um momento os olhos dela se prenderam no azul daquele céu sem nuvens, ficou pensativa, quanto ao que faria no próximo passo, decidiu se levantar e ir embora, sem palavras por parte dele ela não tinha mais o que falar e nem o que fazer ali.

Quando já tinha se levantado, as lágrimas ainda a brotar de seus olhos, sentiu o seu pulso ser segurado de forma firme. Ele não queria que ela fosse daquele jeito, sem antes resolver o que tinham começado a discutir. Ela não resistiu, voltou a se sentar ao seu lado sem discussão ou qualquer forma de reclamação. 

Observando mais uma vez aquela face de anjo, tomou coragem e começou.

_ Misao...

Esperou que ela lhe desse um sinal para prosseguir.

_ Sim.

_ Ás vezes eu ajo assim com você pois tenho medo...

Medo!?Isso realmente era uma palavra que ela nunca imaginou existir no dicionário dele, por isso sentiu-se curiosa para saber o porque de Aoshi ter medo.

_ Medo do quê?Por quê?

Ele novamente sentiu-se encurralado pela pergunta dela, mesmo já sabendo que isso aconteceria não sabia como escapar disso, como lhe contar e explicar-lhe tudo. Ah! Inocência! Cruel e bela inocência! 

_ É uma questão de respeito.

Disse meio temeroso, sem saber se tinha se expressado corretamente. Enquanto ela se sentia perdida com as respostas confusas dele.

_ Respeito por quem? Respeito para o quê?

_ Respeito por você.

Dessa vez conseguiu responder rápido e diretamente, talvez conversar com ela não fosse algo tão complicado como pensara de principio. 

_ Por que? Que respeito é esse que não permiti que eu me aproxime de você?

Outra pergunta para qual ele tinha a resposta mas não sabia colocar em palavras da forma correta. Nem a sua mente fria e calculista de sempre o ajudava naquele momento. Decidiu  não mais se preocupar tanto com isso, falou como pode, já sentindo as faces queimarem a confissão.

_ Você simplesmente me deixa louco, me tira fora do sério, faz com que eu perca o controle sobre mim mesmo, e eu não quero que isso aconteça, não até eu assumir com você um compromisso mais sério, um casamento para se mais especifico. E assim que isso acontecer não responderei mais por mim mesmo e deixarei as barreiras caírem por completo.

_ Ainda não te compreendo, seja direto, você fala difícil.

De novo aquela ingenuidade e inocência, como não poderia respeitar aquilo. 

_ Não vou me envolver mais que isso com você até nos casarmos, não vê o quanto você tenta fazer com que aconteça aquilo, Misao?

Nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso daquele jeito, o que estava acontecendo para que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, ele parecia constrangido sobre o que falava, pensou um pouco até que lhe ocorreu o motivo de tanto receio quanto as caricias e a proximidade.

_ Finalmente entendi o que queria me dizer. Admiro o respeito que tem por mim, não pensei que causava tais pensamentos e reações desse tipo em você. Fico feliz em saber que o problema não era você não se interessar por mim.

Sentiu-se aliviado com a resposta dela, assim se cessaram as explicações, mas ainda faltava algo.

_ Misao, já que falei em casamento, gostaria de se casar comigo?

Não acreditou no que ele mesmo havia acabado de dizer, finalmente tinha conseguido, agora era só esperar a resposta dela.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta de tudo e só foi quebrado pelo barulho de Misao se levantando. Ele não soube o que fazer no momento, estava aterrorizado pela possibilidade de aquilo significar que ela estava se afastando dele, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, por isso continuou como estava. 

O sol batia nela e fazia com que a sombra dela se projetasse nele, por um momento ele pode observar ela de costas, até que ela se virar de súbito e estender-lhe os braços num gesto que o chamava para junto dela.

Aceitou o convite, as suas mãos se entrelaçaram as delas e ele em um impulso se levantou sendo recebido pelos braços dela, que o envolveu em um terno abraço enquanto sussurrava algo só para ele.

_ Vamos logo falar com Okina e pedir a sua permissão, quero ver logo as barreiras de respeito desmoronarem. 

Tudo que ela obteve como resposta dele foi um sorriso, para depois saírem andando em encontro a Okina. Nesse momento ele viu um pouco daquela inocência sendo perdida, afinal ela não era tão inocente assim, mas mesmo assim ainda restava a questão do respeito.

N/A: Eu realmente fico muito triste em ter que dizer isso mas Samurai X não me pertence. Espero que tenham gostado da minha fic, fico curtinha, mas acho que até que não ficou ruim né? Espero os comentários de vocês. E aqueles que lêem as minhas fic de capítulos eu quero aproveitar para pedir desculpar e pedir que não se preocupem pois por mais que eu demore não deixo algo que eu tenha começado incompleto.

                                                                                   Bye and Kisses 

                                                                                              Sweet Sakura

Mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br


End file.
